


Never Expected This

by Legendsofkrypton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Peter, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is left behind AGAIN, while the rest of the pack deal with a threat. That was a mistake on Derek's part. However after getting up to mischief Peter decides enough is enough with the human and puts his foot down. (NO PAIRINGS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Expected This

**Author's Note:**

> Infinite is still up and running, I just have lost my muse for it and only come up with this story when I had no internet. I have some of the chapter written and will catch up with it tomorrow, same with A New Piece In The Game and A Different Fate

Stiles huffed and threw a pillow across the room annoyed, he’d been left in the loft again, alone while the rest of the pack went off to deal with the fae that HE researched about, that HE found the weaknesses for. He kicked a chair over and rubbed his eyes frustrated as he threw some other things around which he knew he needed to clean up before the pack came back.

This wasn’t the first time they had done it but usually it was because of a severe threat to his safety like a feral wolf or something but he can deal with fae they wouldn’t have caused him any harm.

He dropped down onto the couch and leaned his head back staring at the ceiling before smirking a little, he had warned Derek that he would be sorry he left him there and they all just rolled their eyes at him. Now he would show them not to annoy the human.

He climbed up from the couch and rushed up to Derek’s bedroom, they had only left around ten minutes ago so he had enough time to do this. He shrugged at the threshold of the room and walked straight in and made a beeline for the draws and wardrobe where he grabbed every single bit of clothing and carried them downstairs to the oven where he knew they would be safe since no one except him and Peter ever used the thing. He frowned as he put half the clothes in there and then decided to move some other things into random spaces free in the loft.

He moved to the fridge and grinned when he spotted some cheese before running back upstairs with it and hiding it around the alphas room.

-

Peter had walked into the loft after Derek had asked him to check on Stiles and raised an eyebrow as he looked around him at the small mess the human had seemed to make. Peter was probably not the best choice to make to check on the boy since only a week earlier Derek had to literally throw Peter away from the boy, while covered in glow in the dark paint, after he had pranked his apartment.

And from what he could see Stiles was up to his pranking tricks again. He hid in the shadows as Stiles hid what looked like clothes around the loft and then grabbed some cheese and headed back upstairs.

He let out a small growl and stalked the boy up the stairs, he looked around the alphas room and scowled at the boy clearing his throat, causing the human to jump and spin around freezing up like a doe in the headlights.

"So, because Derek made you stay here, you’re pulling a temper tantrum?" Peter stated watching the boy relax which probably wasn’t a good idea on Stiles part

"I’m not pulling a tantrum" Stiles growled out scowling at the older wolf

"I beg to differ" peter rolled his eyes

"Oh fuck off you creep" Stiles spat at him before storming past him towards the door, he figured if Peter came in then he may have forgotten to lock the door so he could leave. He didn’t want to be stuck under house arrest especially if Peter was now going to be his babysitter. Seriously did Derek not trust him or something?

Peter’s eyes flashed as he let out a growl at the language from the teen and moved after him grabbing his wrist and spinning him around to face him “why don’t you try that again and show some respect instead of acting like a child” he snarls

"I give respect to those who deserve it and you don’t" Stiles told him venomously as he tried to pull at his wrist to get the wolf to let go. "And I am not acting like a child you bastard"

"Swear at me one more time Stiles Stilinski and I will make you very sorry for it" he growled.

He remembered something from when he was a teenager, Derek and he had gotten into a prank war and after one prank had hit Cora they had gotten into a major argument, Talia and Andrew had split them up by grabbing their ears, washing their mouths out with soap and then…. he smiles a little, that would work in this situation and this pup had it coming to him for quite some time.

Stiles glared up at him furiously “Fuck.You” he snarled

Peter flashed his eyes at the boy and dragged him towards the couch, he sat down and pulled the boy over his knees swiftly, trapping his legs with his own to stop him from kicking

Stiles fought against the wolfs grip up until the point where he is pulled over the man’s lap and is facing the floor. He blinked frozen before his brain caught up to what was happening and he struggled even more trying to get up.

He couldn’t believe he was in this position, he shouldn’t be in this position especially not when it came to the older wolf. His dad had never done this to him and his mom had only ever done it once to him.

"Let me up" he bit out a little desperate

"You’ve acted like a child so you will be punished like a child" Peter told him firmly as he put a hand onto the boys back, he was surprised he knew what was going to happen in this position.

"You can’t do this to me Peter" Stiles told him desperately "Derek forbade you to hurt me, he used his alpha voice on you"

Peter couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the boys smarts “Stiles yes he forbade me to hurt you but a spanking is not hurting you, it’s a punishment that only stings for a little while as a reminder to behave, and you definitely need a reminder to behave yourself”

Stiles swallowed thickly and wriggled a little but he knew that the wolf could hurt him as much as he wanted to so he didn’t want to push him further.

Peter smiled as he senses the boys acceptance, he never expected to be in this position, he’d done it once to Derek when they were young since his parents were out of town but that was years ago.

"How old are you Stiles?" Peter asked the boy lightly

"Seventeen" Stiles answered him curtly wondering why he was asking

“‘you’ll receive twenty two swats, ten with your jeans up and then twelve bare” he told the boy calculating it for a moment “seventeen for your age and an extra five for your swearing along with a mouth washing after”

Stiles let out a noise of protest but didn’t want to move just in case he got into more trouble.

"So you can be quiet for once" Peter mused and started swatting at the boys ass, he held back most of his strength so he wouldn’t hurt the teen.

Stiles whimpered lightly and moves his hands to Peter’s ankle so that he wouldn’t end up sending his hand back to protect himself. He bit his lip at the sting that was already beginning to form and let out a small gasp and then a sigh of relief as the swats stop.

Peter heard the noises and frowned lightly before hauling the boy up and motioning him to unbutton his jeans, he could see the boy was close to breaking into tears already and was glad to see he was getting through to him a little 

"You can leave the boxers up until you’re back over my knee if you wish Stiles" he reassured the boy lightly and smiled a little as he saw the boy gave him a relieved and thankful look as he pulled his jeans down and then moved back into position over the man’s lap.

Peter locked his leg around the teens again and sighed lightly before pulling down his boxers

"Stiles why are you being punished?" peter asked him firmly, he hated this part when Talia did it so he figured he’d do it now to make Stiles think of his actions

Stiles groaned and glared weakly over his shoulder “you know what I did wrong Peter”

"It makes you think Stiles, think of what you did wrong and makes you think before doing it again" he told him a little amused

Stiles huffed and hid his head in his arms “I disrespected you, I acted like a child and destroyed stuff that wasn’t my property” he answered in a mumble

Peter nodded “you just have twelve to deal with that’s all” he told him lightly, he had no idea where this compassion had come from with the boy and he honestly didn’t know if he liked it or not. Since the pack started getting stronger his mind started getting clearer.

Stiles nodded into his arms in acknowledgement

Peter raised his hand again and started swatting at the boys already pink ass causing yelps to come out of the boys mouth and pleaded to stop, when he got to seven he paused and adjusted the teen so he had better access to the boys sit spots.

"Ow, peter please no more" Stiles cried out at the third swat to the sensitive area, he had started crying around the fifth swat on the bare and now he couldn’t stop.

Peter took pity on the boy and quickly landed the last two before pulling up his boxers and jeans and making him stand up next to him.

He frowned a little and ran his hand through the boy’s hair expecting to be shouted abuse at but instead Stiles leaned into his touch. Peter stood and threw caution to the wind pulling the teen into his chest since he seemed to need contact.

"I’m sorry" Stiles sobbed lightly as he buried his head into the wolfs chest "about pranking you"

Peter looked at the boy surprised and rubbed his back soothingly “it’s okay pup” Peter murmured and realization set in, he did actually see the teens as the pups of the pack, he was the oldest wolf and even Derek was like a pup to him, he always had been.

—-

Derek groaned as Scott and Jackson bickered lightly about who took down the most enemies, he was covered in, mud and sweat and just wanted a shower and sleep. He pulled open the door and scowled at the mess that Stiles had made while they were out.

He vowed to kick the boy’s ass as soon as he next saw him. 

He froze along with the rest of the pack as they heard noises of protest and whimpering before gagging, he heard Scott whine from beside him and they all started forward to search for Stiles and find out what Peter was doing to him.

"You ass" they could hear Stiles gag before begging "no no no Peter I’m sorry"

They all set off to a run as they heard yelps and hits from the bathroom, when they got there they were all surprised to see Peter with his hand raised and Stiles turned and protecting his ass.

Derek looked between the two of them and then around at the mess that had been made before shaking his head dejectedly “I’m going to have a shower” he mumbled “Peter try not to embarrass him too much”

"Don’t worry nephew, he’s learnt his lesson, haven’t you pup?" Peter asked Stiles who flushed a little and nodded

Derek looked surprised at the term of endearment that his uncle used for the human and just shook his head “today has been too weird” He muttered before going up to his bedroom

Stiles sent a reassuring look to Scott who looked like he was about to attack Peter and shook his head to tell him no, he opened his mouth to say something but got cut off.

"STILES STILINSKI WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!" Derek roared

Stiles hid behind Peter a little as he forgot about the main reason he got into trouble in the first place. He looked up at the former alpha wide eyed “uh… You’ll save me right?” He asked timidly and to the surprise of everyone Peter just chuckled and ruffled the human’s hair.

"Derek was right today has been a weird day" Scott blinked


End file.
